


Arañita colgada

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kisses, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: una excusa para leerlos juntos
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	Arañita colgada

Era el novato en Bludheaven, la hermana gemela de Gotica, las almas mellizas de la oscuridad y malicia. Pero él era un sobreviviente de los Queens y bueno… no era la mejor ciudad. Así que cuando Stark lo mando a una ponencia en la ciudad sobre su nueva tecnología para representar a la empresa, poco dudo en salir en mallas por la noche a patrullar, como si fuera su ciudad.  
¿Qué daño hacia ayudar?  
Y su sentido arácnido estaba vuelto loco. Asaltos, gritos, incendios… metahumanos… era una ciudad de locos. Y en una de esas, cuando consiguió atrapar a un villano en su telaraña, le saltaron por detrás, por el costado y no pudo esquivar la soga que le redujo en el suelo, o evitar ser jalado hacia arriba para aterrizar en el techo, a pies de Nightwing.   
-¡Oh vamos! Soy el chico bueno – Chillo con gracia – Acabo de hacer tu trabajo.  
-Déjame meterle una bala – Contesto Red Hood. Odiaba que se metieran en su trabajo. Había estado rastreando a esos hombres por tres semanas y gracias a ese fenómeno su operación se había echado a perder – No seas mojigato, Nightwing. ¡Admite que nos jodio!  
-Pues yo si quiero joderlo – Aclamo el primer Robin. Poniéndose en cuclillas, viendo ese trasero pequeño – Aun es un niño, muy delgado.  
-¿Perdón? – Exclamo Peter preocupado por su inmaculado trasero – No es mi culpa que ustedes parezcan asgardianos. Seguro que Thor los invita a sus campeonatos para cazar brusmarsn.   
Nightwing detuvo a su hermano. Jason se veía tenso.   
-¡No empieces de puta, Dickface! – Nightwing no se ofendió. Red Hood siempre era muy recto con quienes se llevaba a la cama.  
-Sólo míralo, Hood – Dick tomo los hombros de spider-man y ensancho una risa que pedía a gritos quedarse con el héroe – Yo lo quiero.  
-Batman no te va a dejar. Ni el capitán estrella o como se llame – Peter apunto decirle a Steve Rogers que Red Hood no le respetaba. Poco le importaba que sonara como si fuera un crio quejándose con su madre.  
-Amm, chicos… sigo aquí – Red Hood y Nightwing lo ignoraron – Perfecto, lo que faltaba. En serio. La soga esta apretada. Y tengo una reunión importante.  
-Es tu culpa, novato – Hablo Dick – Red Hood en serio quiere matarte.  
-¡¡Pero sólo ayudaba!! – Volvió a chillar – Por eso ustedes se mueren a cada rato. No dejan que nadie les ayude.  
Dick borro la suave y picara risa que se asomaba y Peter supo que no debió de decirlo. Jason retrocedió sabiamente, hasta le dio lastima la arañita. Hasta él entendía que era malo, muy malo caer en el lado desfavorecido de su hermano. Dick odiaba recordar la muerte de Damian y la suya.  
La patada de Dick dejo tendido a Peter, y al tiempo en que le arrancaba la máscara roja pronuncio el nombre. “Peter Parker” y Peter no supo que le derritió las piernas, si la voz o todo Nightwing, así, amenazante y sutil o que supiera su identidad. ¡Oh por Einstein! Stark lo iba a matar.   
-Espero que no te mueras pronto, Peter – Spider-man trago duro cuando Nightwing le tomo de la barbilla – No quiero follar un cadáver. Por más lindo que seas.  
El consiguiente beso no se hizo esperar. Peter sintió la brusquedad del héroe de la ciudad maldita, reclamándole.   
-No quiero verte en mi ciudad.  
Dick lo empujo con su mano y se fue, dándole la espalda.  
Red Hood dejo una cuchilla especial para cortar el cable de kevlar. Le daba cierta lástima ahora el adolescente, se le notaba una excitación marca diablo.  
-Yo que tú, cargaría lubricante – Se carcajeo – No tiene muy buen humor cuando folla menos cuando el susodicho le saco de sus casillas. Suerte, arañita. Él te buscara.  
.  
.  
.

Dick beso esa piel… magistralmente blanca, como porcelana recién pulida… como si fuera plata, un rayo de luna colándose entre sus labios. Se notaba era un mutante, un bicho raro que nada tenía de humano. En su piel de seda, que brutalizaba la suya y eso le enojaba un poco.   
El mocoso era menos que él. Un poco más grande que Jason cuando falleció y de seguro tenía su historia pero no un cuerpo que la alabara. Nada como un vigilante que marcara sus pérdidas. No como su cuerpo o como su familia mutilada.  
Dick sabia de Peter. Sabía que bajo esos jadeos contaminados y pegajosos de lujuria había un chico que lloro como su padre, encerrado en su habitación, culpándose, enredado en fantasmas llamados “Tío Ben” lo sabía… pero despreciaba al mocoso.  
Porque el mocoso no se veía tan jodido como él. Como Damian. Como Tim.  
No. Esas líneas morenas y esa boca que no se callaba a menos que le penetrara los intestinos con el vigor de la justicia, sólo así conseguía que al menos no articulara algo entendible.  
Le sujetaba las manos sobre la cabeza, sobre esa cama que chocaba contra la pared y que suerte que tía Mei tenía el sueño pesado. O un organismo que asimilaba muy rápido sus somníferos. Peter no tenía que enterarse.  
Dick volvió a la carga, volteando en vilo el cuerpo flacucho, poniéndolo a cuatro para poder pegársele a su cuerpo, alcanzar la nuca sudada y respirarle encima, besando de vez en vez para conseguir el placer que estaba bombeando la sangre a todas partes, a las orejas pequeñas y morenas, a los dedos que se ponían en carmesí y ni que decir de la caliente carne que comenzaba a esparcir su jugo como una fuente.  
Peter jalo su mano hacia adelante, le cogió con fuerza, sin decir algo. Gimiendo y besando esa mano que insistía en asaltarle por las noches en que menos lo esperaba. Volviendo su cuerpo y su vida en algo desconcertante. ¿Valía tanto como para que Nightwing abandonara su preciada ciudad unas horas?  
Peter abrió más las piernas, y se empujó así mismo, añadiendo un ritmo diferente, candoroso, depravante, algo que Dick adoro.  
-Si vas a hacer esto, hazlo bien – Ahí estaba, lo que Dick no quería escuchara – Tanta amenaza para nada. Te recuerdo más hercúleo. Vamos maestro polla, que el nombre te queda grande.  
Dick cogió la flexible pierna y la sostuvo por encima de ellos, exponiendo la tierna entrada, bañada y deseosa, punzando por seguir siendo llenada.   
El respiro fue un vaho, caliente y saturado de pasión. Menos que valioso. Ellos no eran amados, sólo, dos cuerpos que de alguna manera habían terminado consolándose en las noches innombrables de su vida. Cogiendo con fuerza y pulla, lanzándose amenazas y dejando al otro marcado.  
Besos morados y rayones rojos.  
Ciertos resquicios carmín que el agua de la ducha se llevaba por las mañanas o las madrugadas.   
Y nadie sabía de ellos, más que Jason… o eso creían.


End file.
